


As long as I'm with you

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gays Holding Hands, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Nothing in ToA is canon here, One of them is bisexual but hey is just the name of the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Nico has always been nervous about other people knowing about him being gay, but that doesn't stop him from living his life.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	As long as I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, sorry for any mistakes

Nico was at first, nervous about being seen like this.

It was a little dramatic if you think about it, “seen like this”, it was just holding hands with his boyfriend, something he has been assured multiple times, nobody will bat an eye. Besides the act being innocent by itself, they were in New Rome, where everybody knew who they were, and that they could easily get their asses kicked if they got a problem with them. 

His heart was beating quickly enough that he could almost feel it, he hoped his cheeks felt hot because of the Californian summer and not for him being shy. He repeated to himself that it was okay; despite the mentality he was once raised, he has spent enough time in the 21 century that he has more memories of the new era than the past. 

He wasn’t as nervous about this idea as he once was, before the idea of somebody even suspecting he may be gay would have seen him in panic. Now it felt more like a past fear, something that could make him uneasy, but definitely not nerve-wracking.

Even if the shame that was so characteristic of him was persistent in the back of his mind, if he could understand that he could be loved (as a friend, as a partner, and as a hero) then he could go with this, for sure. 

If not for himself, then for Jason at the very least. 

By remembering the blonde Nico decided to turn his head to see him, who was looking as radiant as ever. It wasn’t only the sun who made his hair look almost golden, or the reflection of the gold in his glasses; the smile he had on his face was blinding, like it was his birthday.

The fact that Nico knew Jason was like this because of him, made his heartbeat go even faster than before.

Jason hasn’t pressured him to do anything, he knew one of the reasons why he never made things official with Will was because the son of Apollo wanted for him to get out of the closet like he was, and Nico wasn’t ready at that moment. Aside from being patient, Jason has revealed to him that he knew what it was to not be ready to share secrets; the Grace never had a problem with his sexuality, but had private stuff that he didn't want to share. 

“ _ You already were forced to come out to me once, _ ”  _ Jason said while kissing his knuckles, like the gentleman he obviously was. His smile was sincere and his glare so loving, Nico felt he would melt under it “I want you to be happy, and I will never pressure you to something that could hurt you; we can go as slow as you need to” _

Even now, that memory made him feel warm and fuzzy. Jason had made clear that he would scream to the skies that they were together if he left him, but for him, nothing was more important than Nico’s comfort and happiness. He honored his word, and only acted like the big sap he was when they were in private; even when he ached to reach Nico and kiss him in public. 

It would be a lie that he felt scared of making Jason wait, and he may have caved sooner that he felt comfortable for that alone; Jason however, never let him do that. Every time Jason noticed him nervous or scared, he would ask him to talk about it or reach for one of his sisters; even before dating Jason hammered that thought as much as he could: Nico wasn’t alone anymore, and the three of them would never be annoyed if he reached out. 

Jason would always hug him, and whispers that his feelings don’t depend on the world knowing about them or not, he fell in love with him, not just the parts that were convenient for him. If he did not like public displays of affection for any reason, or just preferred to not wait for more to tell others, it was okay with him if they were together. 

“ _ I still cannot believe he is real sometimes _ ” he softly shook his head, and that sunny sensation couldn’t disappear from inside him, not that he wanted to. 

Now that he thought about it, he was so caught out on his feelings and how they got like this, that he hasn’t moved to see any of the pedestrians alongside him. Just caught in their own little bubble. 

The surprise apparently shows on his face, because soon Jason holds his hand a little tighter, and looks at him curiously “Everything okay?”

Nico blinked for a moment, until he smiled and in a moment of bravery, got on his toes to kiss him on the cheek, again, not thinking in any of the people that could be around him.

“Just happy to be here with you”

**Author's Note:**

> (Hitting my head against a wall) UUUUUGH.  
> Depression has been a bitch, so despite me wanting to write it has been difficult for me to do so, I actually wanted to do something for October but I told to myself "Dumbass you barely can be present in classes, let alone do your homework, barely been able to write, and you want to write daily on top of that?" Then I remember I sign up for this event and honestly the very least I should do is try to do stuff.  
> I found it hilarious that "Gays Holding Hands" was a reason why a book got banned, but honestly I believe it, like hell there are reasons even more stupid than that.  
> Anyways I will try to do more, probably in this fandom because I have one-track mind, probably more jasico, and let's hope is something better than this.


End file.
